Colors of the Wind
by TributeAndProud
Summary: Katniss is the daughter of the chief of her tribe. Peeta is an explorer in the New World. As their worlds collide the two grow closer together against the wishes of their higher powers. Disney's Pocahontas with THG characters and some of my own twists.


**AN: Hey all, new story! This one is based off the Disney movie Pocahontas. I was watching it while babysitting and I thought that the Hunger Games characters would work well for the story. Enjoy!**

**I will use a lot of direct quotes from the movie, but it won't be the exact same, don't hate! I own NOTHING from either work.**

* * *

In sixteen hundred seven, we sail the open sea

For glory, God and gold, and the Virginia Company

For the New World is like heaven, and we'll all be rich and free

Or so we have been told, by the Virginia Company

So we have been told, by the Virginia Company

For glory, God and gold, and the Virginia Company

On the beaches of Virginny, there's diamonds like debris

There's silver rivers flow, and gold you pick right off a tree

With a nugget for my Winnie, and another one for me

And all the rest'll go, to the Virginia Company

It's glory, God and gold, and the Virginia Company

* * *

Peeta Mellark-

I am getting yet another chance of a lifetime. A chance to get away from home, from my awful mother. I'm traveling to the New World, America. I've traveled before to get away from my mother, but never to America. They say that there is gold everywhere, silver and diamonds too! Any man's dream.

"Hey, look! Is that Peeta Mellark?" I hear over the din of the crowded dock.

"That's him, all right, the old sea dog." I laugh at this.

"Is he coming on this voyage?"

"Of course he is you half-wit. You can't fight savages without Peeta Mellark." A bronze haired man shoves another.

"That's right. I'm not about to let you boys have all the fun." I call out to the men, one of who is an old friend. "Finnick! Glad to see you could remove yourself from the lady!" I joke with him.

"Peeta, same to you! Yes, Annie was hesitant, she'd heard all about the savages." Finnick laughs. "She has nothing to worry about, look at these!" He flexes and the other men laugh.

"Come on men! The ship won't wait for you!" A man calls from the ship and waves us aboard. We step onto the gangplank and help prepare the ship. We won't be back in London for a long while.

* * *

A few week later, disaster strikes at sea. A huge storm, probably one of the worst I've been in. The ship is taking on a lot of water. From where I work on the mast, I can see the deck being flooded as men scramble around trying to tie down everything.

"Peeta! Get down here and help with the cannons!" One of the older sailors, a grump named Haymitch, yells at me from below. I grab a rope near me and rump down below. I run towards a younger sailor, Rory and help with his loose cannon.

"You doing alright Rory?" I yell above all the noise.

"Yah, thanks." We manage to tie it down before a huge wave hits. It looks to be the last, the storm dying down, but a monster all the same. I manage to grab the rope but Rory isn't so lucky. The wave sweeps him over the side of the boat into the churning sea below. A shout comes from high over head, "Man over board!"

I quickly tie myself to the rope and jump overboard, my sights set on Rory who is barely managing to stay above the water. As soon as I hit the water I'm swimming. I make it to him and grab him, using the rope to pull us back to the boat. Finnick and Haymitch are at the edge also helping to pull us up. When we reach the deck, I drop the boy and get to my feet taking a heavy blanket offered and give it to Rory helping him to stand.

"Thank you Peeta." Rory says.

"Oh no bother, it was nothing." I wave my hand and laugh.

"That wasn't nothing boy, you saved him." Haymitch mutters as a throat clears behind me. I turn to see Snow, the captain of the ship. I don't trust him, but he is paying me so I can't do much about it.

"Trouble on deck?" He eyes us all, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"No sir! I just fell overboard and Peeta saved me." Rory squeaks out.

"Well done Mellark, you be more careful next time. He won't be able to save you if the savages are attacking you." Snow glares at Rory. "Don't lose heart, men. It won't be long before we reach the New World, and remember what awaits us there: freedom-" his dog Coin barks "prosperity and the adventure of our lives. You are the finest crew England has to offer and nothing, not wind nor rain nor a thousand bloodthirsty savages shall stand in our way. Carry on men!"

The men on deck cheer but I am silent. I don't believe that all of the _savages_ will be that bad.

* * *

**AN: Just a little bit to start, let me know if I should continue!**


End file.
